User blog:Blue Jay Superior/FNAF4 Trailer Breakdown
What is it that you think you see? ...the trailer for FNAF4? Do I win? Well, now I see an empty hallway. Needs more hallway. What game do you think you are playing? ...FNAF4. Do I win again? HEY NIGHTMARE BONNIE WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE MAY HOW'VE YOU BEEN? Nightmare Bonnie disappears Oh. Never mind. Okay, the main protagonist is obviously the person who won the auction, and he brought all the animatronics into his house. Uh... Here, we can clearly see Purple Guy. Apparently, he's a toy robot. Everyone's favorite animatronic, the fan, has been confirmed to return. Love is an open door, so this game is confirmed to be a dating simulator. CLOSE THE DOORS Because that's a new, original mechanic that hasn't been used in any other game in the series. Nightmare Cupcake holds Nightmare Chica in its hand, and then goes away immediately. Wait. THIS RUINS EVERYTHING. This door is made of wood. A WOODEN DOOR CAN KEEP THE ANIMATRONICS OUT? Besides that not making sense because they are ROBOTS, well, then why didn't they use WOODEN doors in the first game? They wouldn't use up any power and *rant* Trailer Plushtrap is smaller than Teaser Plushtrap. Two Plushtraps confirmed??? CHECK THE CLOSET Why? Can animatronics teleport? Oh. The closet. Unfortunately, everyone's third favorite animatronic, Nightmare Foxy's Tongue, is not returning even though it was specifically announced for this game. WATCH YOUR BACK My head can't turn 360°, that's physically impossible. Freddy has three children. who's the mother The Closet returns, last seen twenty seconds ago. That was unexpected. I'm looking forward to seeing the character development and backstory of this closet. Maybe it's the Purple Closet. JUMPSCARE! Ha, I bet you didn't see THAT coming! It's only been in the last two games' trailers! I mean, so scary and unexpected, RIGHT? Oh, I wonder what this is. Ah, this game is going to be called Fi4nifr. Interesting. Wait, no, it's Fiv Ng Fred4y's. Ah, the final title of the game, Five Nights at Freddy4s. Sounds boring. Okay, so here's my theory based on all of this. The Purple Guy, who is confirmed to be a toy robot, killed Freddy's three children, Plushtrap, and Balloon Boy. Their souls entered the animatronics, and then they were intimidated by the fan, seeing that its future color would be purple, and wanted to attack it. However, the night guard stands in their way, so they have to kill him. Chica killed Phone Guy, but was not smart enough to attack the fan, and just stole the cupcake instead. In FNAF3, you hallucinate about the Phantoms because you are Jeremy Fritzschmidt, the child of the three night guards from the previous games, and your three parents decided to tell you about the animatronics that tried to kill them all. In FNAF2, Jeremy Fritzschmidt goes back in time taking on his father's (and other father's) alias(es) and therefore becomes his own father(s). In FNAF4, you play as Jeremy Fritzschmidt who buys all the animatronics and breaks them up so they look nightmarish because he hates them. Then, finally, Jeremy Fritzschmidt goes back in time once more to learn how Phone Guy died, and he becomes the night guard under his other father's alias. Therefore, Jeremy Fritzschmidt's three fathers are Jeremy Fritschmidt. So, in short, Jeremy Fritzschmidt cannot exist, so my final conclusion is that these games are secretly nonexistent. Seems reasonable, right? Category:Blog posts